Nature or Science
by monkan
Summary: Steve is trying to catch up to the progress of the world, but the concept of children being born in test tubes and cloning is something he can't accept. Tony, being the man he is, makes it into a challenge and he creates a drug that will – in theory – make it possible for men to get pregnant. Now, all they need is a test subjects and they have one in mind. Thorki. COMPLETE.


_**~ Nature or Science ~**_

_**By: Monkan**_

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Themes: Humor, Romance, Sex, Mentioned Mpreg

Rating: M (You know why)  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. I also do not own any other names or products that might be mentioned.

Full Summary: Steve is trying to catch up to the progress of the world, but the concept of children being born in test tubes and cloning is something he can't accept. Tony, being the man he is, makes it into a challenge and he creates a drug that will – in theory – make it possible for men to get pregnant. Now, all they need is a test subjects and they have one in mind.

A/N: I'm scared what my mind can come up with sometimes, not that I think any of you are complaining. This is a one-shot. Nothing more. Nothing less. Some good bighearted humor on the expense of our favorite Gods. Enjoy and leave me a comment on your thoughts or impression.

~ One-Shot ~

"I still don't think that its the right thing for the future of humanity." Steve said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tony took a drink from his glass and gave him a defiant look. "And I say that its the future for all intelligent life in the universe. What if all women were suddenly killed or died off by a virus or attack. Should men let their race die out just because they can't have children?" he made a bratty noise through his nose. "I don't think so. Humans are the most resilient race on this planet."

"It's still not natural." Steve countered. "Humans have no right to mess with natures natural ways."

"Screw natural." said Tony. "Do you think any of us would be here if the world was normal? You would be in a museum, I would be dead, Bruce would be dead too, and we wouldn't be in the presence of Gods. What about our lives is natural?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with reproduction. Women were made to carry our children. Not cold tubes or 100 identical children. And certainly not men."

"Hush. You just say that because you can't see the brilliance in it. Those photos you saw on the internet was mostly Photo shop, and the rest were transgender women who still hadn't taken the last step in getting a penis."

Steve made a sour and defiant look that set Tony's own rebellious. "I can prove you wrong."

"How?" Steve seriously doubted.

"Give me two weeks." Tony said in a strong, dominant voice.

"Deal."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Thor was talking with The Black Widow and Hawkeye when Tony came up with a big goblet of ale.

"Hey there, big fellow." he held up the goblet to Thor. "Thought you might like to try a new brand of ale I'm trying to make. Since you said our vodka was like water I've tried to make something specially for you."

"I thank you, little man." Thor said without any doubt or hesitation. He took the goblet and downed a big part of the ale in three big gulps. He let go with a satisfied sound and looked approvingly at Tony. "It's good. Very close to what we have in Asgard."

Tony gave him a smile before excusing himself with something about making the final adjustments. Both Natasha and Clint watched Tony leave with suspicious eyes.

Thor took another taste.

"Thor," said Clint. "I don't think you should be so trusting of Tony. He's up to something that's for sure."

"Nonsense." Thor said with a line of ale bubble on his top lip. "Any man who gives ale is a good man."

Clint and Natasha shared a doubting look.

"Just be careful." Natasha said before Thor emptied the goblet.

* * *

In another room in the mansion waited Steve while Tony made the delivery to their chosen test subject. He knew deep down that it wasn't okay to make someone a test subject without their consent, but he seriously doubted that anyone would step up if they asked them straight forward.

The door opened and Tony walked in.

"How did it go?" Steve asked.

"Couldn't have gone better." Tony said as he rubbed his hands against each other. "The big guy didn't even blink."

"So how exactly will your drug work?"

Tony got that high-nosed 'better-than-you' look on his face before he started to explain. "The drug will need to be consumed by a donor and it will alter his sperms, making them more persistent in creating a new life in the receiving body. If it was a woman, a barren female could most likely expect twins. In theory, a man who doesn't have the parts for a pregnancy would start to adapt and make it possible. It will need an hour after digesting before the man will get the need to bed someone. During sex, he will experience a need to spill his seed inside his partner, another compound I added to guarantee success. Then nature can take over."

Steve gave Tony a weird look. "You are a crazy man."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Life finds a way."

* * *

Thor didn't know what was going on but he was beginning to feel hot and restricted in his clothes. He excused himself when he couldn't keep his eyes of his friends and it made him uncomfortable and forced him to leave.

He walked to his quarters in hope of relieving some of the pressure that were building up inside of him.

But when he walked in to his rooms he was greeted by his brother who looked really sour.

"Where did you put it?" Loki demanded with a cross look.

"What what?" Thor slurred as his eyes zoomed in on his brother's body. Those firm hips. Those strong arms. That strong muscles. Those slim legs. He swallowed as a need to feel those legs wrapped around him overcame him. He fought it with the thought that this was his brother.

"You know what! Where is it?" Loki demanded without a care of how Thor was feeling.

Thor felt the heat rise in his loins and if he didn't leave he knew he would regret it. "Excuse me."

The door wouldn't open behind him when he heard a click from Loki. The trickster held a button in his hand and glared at Thor. "You are not leaving until I have my book."

"Loki... please." Thor said but Loki wouldn't hear him.

"No." he growled and it went straight to Thor's dick. "Either you help me or you can just stand there." and so he went back to searching the room for his precious book. Thor couldn't keep his eyes of Loki as he bent and stretched to look at every possible location.

Blood were filling his dick and it felt like it would burst through his pants and show him at least double as big as he normally was. It was torture.

Then, when Loki leaned over the back of the couch, presenting his ass to a highly stimulated Thor, he wasn't prepared when he was suddenly pressed down with a hand against his lower back and another pulling at his pants.

"Thor, what-?" Loki tried to say but it was over ruled by the loud rip of his pants and he felt Thor press against him and... Oh Sacred Galaxy... it was big, hard, and demanding.

Thor growled in his approval at Loki not wearing any underpants. He unzipped his own slacks and took out his dick which did seem bigger in his hand. He rubbed it against Loki's clef and purred when Loki tried to shift under him. Pre cum already dripping from his head.

"No. Thor." Loki tried to reason but it didn't come across as he wanted because his deep hidden feelings for his brother were rushing to the surface. It was raw, and powerful to feel Thor's dick rub against his ass.

"Silence." Thor demanded before he stepped back, parted Loki's ass so he could see the hole he was desiring.

The ring of muscles were twitching as he watched before he put his hard head against the hole, the cum spreading out and lubricating it slightly before Thor slammed in to the hilt.

Both Thor and Loki screamed at the feeling of filling and being filled. To Thor it was tight and hard, just like he wanted it right now. For Loki, it was also tight, but in another way and it felt wonderful.

Thor gripped Loki's hair tightly and pushed his head and upper body down against the seat, making his ass stand up even tighter.

"Ohhhhhhh." Loki let out as Thor started to fuck him hard and fast. The big cock filling and plundering him again and again until any protest me might have had was gone with the wind.

Thor set a fast and ruthless pace as he fucked his brother's ass without a care of what he was actually doing. It felt good and it was just what he wanted and needed. Just the kind of relief he needed. In barely two minutes Thor growled deeply as he spilled inside Loki who only gasped at the warm feeling spreading out through him.

But when he was pulled up and dragged across the room to a drawer he was barely prepared to be pushed up to sit on it, facing Thor who pulled up his legs high over his shoulders and inserted himself again into his body.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Loki. His brother was no less hard or weak from his first release. The seed only lessening the friction in his passage and he could only lean back against the wall as he was being fucked once more. He gasped and moaned under Thor's assault, and his own dick were standing at attention between them.

When Thor leaned forward Loki thought he would actually kiss him but their lips stayed apart even as they stared at each others faces as Thor's cock took him. With a few more thrusts Thor growled once more and spilled his seed inside Loki who moaned at the feeling. The amount of his brother's seed were large and plentiful. He could feel the overflowing liquid spill from his hole and drip down over them.

Then Thor let Loki's legs fall down to his waist before he was lifted and held in Thor's arms. Still impaled by the monster his brother possessed, Loki felt himself slip even further down on it thanks to gravity. He hocked his legs around Thor's back and together they began once more their rut to completion.

Loki had no idea what had happened to Thor to make him into this sexually depraved monster, but he loved it. If it gave him a moment to feel his brother then he wouldn't ask any questions. Not yet anyway.

He groaned as his own dick were stimulated between their pelvises and he spilled on their stomachs, causing his body to tighten and squeeze Thor's next load out from him.

Loki held on with all the strength he had as his mind tried to wrap around what had happened.

"Thor." he whispered.

But his only answer were being slammed into the wall with a growl. "No talking."

* * *

When Loki woke up the next day he felt soar and wonderfully content. Next to him snored Thor as he lay sprawled out in the nude, his limp dick stained by dry seed as they had fallen asleep after their last round of sex. Loki smiled as he remembered everything from yesterday.

It felt like a dream and it had still happened.

Loki pushed himself up from the floor and felt his skin stiff with dry cum but also soft, wet seed dripping from his backside. He licked his lips as he remembered all fifteen times Thor had come inside him. Whatever had caused his brother this animistic behavior, he wasn't going to complain. He pranced by a full length mirror and caught himself and stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared in horror at his reflection and the doubtless bump that had already formed on his stomach. His hands touched it in hope that it was just an illusion, but the bump was still there, and even more real now that he was touching it.

Loki gritted his teeth together in anger before he turned around toward his snoring brother. Walked over to the form and stomped him on the nuts.

* * *

"See, a success." Tony whispered proudly as he and Steve watched a desperate Thor running after a royally pissed, but pregnant, Loki.

"Life finds a way." mumbled Steve as he tried to absorb that the arrogant prick had done it.

"So you had a hand in it." said Bruce Banner from behind the duo.

"Maybe." confessed Tony with badly concealed pride.

Dr. Banner looked over just in time to see Thor being thrown into a wall by one of Loki's spells.

"You do realize that Loki is famous, not only as the Trickster, but also as the one who can carry children? In the mythology he already has four from what I know off."

Tony looked at the worn scientist as he realized this little detail he had read some time long ago.

"So..." Steve said self-confidently. "We don't know actually if it was your drug or Loki's nature that is responsible."

"Damn." cursed Tony.

The End.


End file.
